


Once Again and Three Times Over

by WhyDontWeBegin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Feels, I need to work on my other fics but here I am stuck in Voltron, Langst, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, enjoy this dump of emotions, if you actually read it anyway, kind of? It’s implied PTSD, new and unnamed paladins we do not care about unless I am given motivation to expand this, the feely kind of feels that make you feel feelings and make you want to hug Lance, this is high key depressing folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDontWeBegin/pseuds/WhyDontWeBegin
Summary: They laughed together. They cried together.But once again it began, the third time over.





	Once Again and Three Times Over

**Author's Note:**

> Huge, huge thanks to a member of my Voltron fam, Anne, for encouraging me to write this. So I wrote it. At two am on New Years Eve, because I wanted to post it before 2019 hit. 
> 
> As a fandom, we laughed and cried together. We did so with the paladins.
> 
> I’m going to respect season eight.
> 
> Plus this idea was bouncing around forever and a half in my head aha

-^~^-

When he thought about it— really, really thought about it— Lance wasn’t surprised. Coming out of the cryopod to find five people in front of him— a human, an Altean, a Galran, and two hybrids... it gave him a sense of deja vu. He had been in that place, once.

Finding out he’d been asleep for over 10,000 years didn’t surprise him, either. But it did cause a pain in his chest. It meant that Keith and Shiro, that Hunk, Pidge, Matt, Coran, Curtis, Iverson, his family. His farm. They were gone, now. But really? The Cuban couldn’t help but smile as he whispered to himself. He’d been asleep for 12,376 years and 27 days. Did these children even know of Voltron, now? Did they know of him or the other Paladins? Allura?

It didn’t matter, he supposed. He would help them, he would guide them, as she would have. As they would have. 

-^~^-

Sometimes, when he was alone, when the new Paladins weren’t there, he would think back. Comparing the parallels and differences between the struggle he and his own team had fought— and the one they were fighting now. But that would, inevitably, lead to him thinking of Allura, Keith, and Shiro. Which would take his thoughts to happier times.

Warm, soft, tired mornings where Shiro’s heartbeat would be the first thing he noticed as he began to wake up, the second being the tickle of Keith’s breath and hair on the back of his neck from where the other paladin had been hugging him. Of waking up slowly, languidly, because they knew. They knew that, just for a moment, they weren’t needed.

Cool evenings spent curled in bed with Allura, laughing quietly over dumb jokes or reading together. Comforting her, running his hands through her hair and letting her relax. Letting her take a breath, knowing that he wouldn’t ask anything of her. 

Waking up in a panic because one of them had a nightmare. Calming Allura until she fell back asleep. Cradling Keith while he shook, biting back whimpers as Shiro held them both close. Of shushing Shiro, running gentle hands through his hair while he cried against Keith, haunted by so many things. 

Of Allura’s sacrifice. And of Shiro distancing himself before leaving them entirely, claiming it was for the best. The nights he spent with Keith, staying up all night because they didn’t have long before he’d have to return to Daibazaal. Shiro and Curtis. 

And he cried. 

 

He cried because he loved them. He never stopped. He never would. He cried because he knew they were at peace. They didn’t have to suffer any longer. 

And that was enough.


End file.
